Out For Blood
by Oddington
Summary: I apologize to anyone that really wanted this to continue, but I'm not interested in Warriors anymore so I don't want to force myself to write something I don't enjoy. I had fun while it lasted, which was only 2 chapters, though it was still fun. (Discontinued)
1. Is That a Prophecy I Hear?

**Hello! I have recently adopted this story from a good friend of mine; Snap. I will be continuing the story so I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar - long-haired golden tabby tom with soft white paws; blue eyes

_Deputy:_

Stonestrike - dark silver tabby she-cat with a black mask around her eyes; pale green eyes

Apprentice: Russetpaw

_Medicine Cat:_

Streamtail - light brown tabby she-cat with long whiskers; pale amber eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

_Warriors:_

Mossnose - short-furred white tom with dark gray splotches; emerald eyes

Dewyfang - lanky she-cat with short blue-gray fur and a rounded kitten-like face; bright green eyes

Leafheart - short-legged fluffy white she-cat; dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Slitherpaw

Branchtail - large, thick-furred dark brown tom; green eyes

Juniperleaf - white she-cat with patches of blue-gray fur; large blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Spottedclaw - long-legged golden-brown tom with black spots; sharp amber eyes

Quickbreeze - fluffy, long-furred silver-gray-and-white tabby tom; delicate dark blue eyes

Hawkfeather - spiky black-and-tortoiseshell tom with a scar on left flank; dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Fallenstorm - light brown she-cat with white paws; pale blue-gray eyes

Flintclaw - rugged dark gray tom with a white muzzle; orange-amber eyes

Bramblesky - lean tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; light yellow eyes

Dawnmist - fluffy brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a plumy tail; very dark brown eyes

Owlfeather - brown-and-white patched-fur; blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Featherpaw - light gray she-cat with a white plumy tail; blue eyes

Sorrelpaw - brown-and-cream tabby tom; yellow eyes

Russetpaw - ginger tabby tom with a plumy tail; green eyes

Cherrypaw - ginger-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes

Driftpaw - lean, slicked-furred black tom; yellow eyes

_Queens: _

Ravenwing - long-legged black-and-gray queen; yellow eyes

Mother to Hawkfeather's kits: Rosekit - black-and-white she-kit with a white splotch on right ear; green eyes. Crowkit - black-and-gray tom with white paws; dark blue eyes. Snowkit - white tom with pale gray paws; amber eyes

Fernstorm - brown-and-white tabby; leaf-green eyes

Mother to Branchtail's kits: Barkkit - dark brown tabby she-kit; green eyes. Minnowkit - brown-and-white tom; yellow eyes.

Robinfeather - pale ginger tabby queen with a white muzzle; green eyes

Mother to Spottedclaw's kits: Sparrowkit - golden-brown tom; green eyes. Rowankit - lean, reddish brown tabby she-kit with a white tail-tip; green eyes

_Elders:_

Doveclaw - ginger-and-white tom with brown frontpaws; green eyes

Berryfeather - black she-cat with a white tail-tip and chest dash; blue eyes

Rabbitheart - ginger tom with brown stripes and white arches above eyes; green eyes

Morningstreak - brown tom with a darker stripe down back and a white chest dash; amber eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_

Brackenstar - gray-and-white tom with silver swirls; dark blue eyes

_Deputy:_

Iceclaws - black she-cat with a white zigzag on her chest; blue eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

_Medicine Cat: _

Misttail - black she-cat with lighter patches on her belly and chest; large luminous green eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw

_Warriors:_

Redwing - long-furred dark red tom with a lighter belly and chest; dark green eyes

Swiftleap - white she-cat with brown tabby patches; light green eyes

Flowerheart - pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with black paws; round amber eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Dappleblossom - pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest dash; blue eyes

Cloudstorm - black tom with white spots along spine; sky-blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Newttail - black-and-gray tabby tom with silver-tipped fur on chest; amber eyes

Shrewnose - skinny, spiky pale brown tom with tabby stripes on legs; hazel eyes

Rookwing - skinny dark gray-and-white she-cat with black socks; very dark blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Squirrelpaw - sturdy pale gray tom with white-tipped fur and a white tail-tip; blue eyes

Jaypaw - lean blue-gray tom with a white muzzle and tail-tip; blue eyes

Seedpaw - white she-cat with an orange tail and paws; green eyes

Moonpaw - small, skinny white tabby tom with dark gray patches on hips; blue eyes

_Queens:_

Nettlefoot - sharp ginger-and-brown tabby queen; amber eyes

Mother to Brackenstar's kit: Pinekit - ginger-brown tabby with three black paws and one white paw; dark blue eyes

Bluewing - slender silver-blue-and-white tabby queen; large soulful silver-blue eyes

Mother to Cloudstorm's kits: Brookkit - silver-and-white she-kit with delicate black stripes; blue eyes. Birdkit - scrawny black tom with brown ear fur; round amber eyes. Swallowkit - black she-cat with white toes; silver-blue eyes. Sunkit - ginger tabby tom with white stripes; sky-blue eyes

_Elders:_

Amberdawn - wiry tortoiseshell tom with missing ears; amber eyes

Sandblossom - young tan she-cat with a twisted hindleg; hazel eyes

Scarface - old, patchy brown-furred tom; scarred blind eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

_Leader: _

Rosestar - white she-cat with dark gray tabby patches and a gray tail; green eyes

_Deputy:_

Darksoul - black tom with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and paws; amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw - silver-and-white she-cat with thick black swirls; blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

Smokewing - silver she-cat with a white belly, throat, and dark gray tail; dark green eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

_Leader: _

Viperstar - white tom with ginger spots on hindquarters, a ginger tail and ears; blue eyes

_Deputy:_

Silverwing - white she-cat with faint silver stripes down spine; pale green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

Cedardash - black tom with a white dash on forehead; dark green eyes

Apprentice: Mothtail - light brown-and-white tom with white paws; amber eyes

* * *

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

Gypsy - golden tabby queen with a white throat and belly; green eyes

Mother to: Nigel - dark gray-and-white tom with a black underbelly and paws; dark blue eyes. Delia - skinny brown tortoiseshell with dark-tipped fur; green eyes. Stefan - golden-brown tabby tom with white paws; light blue eyes.

Spirit Raven - black she-cat with white spots on hindquarters and a halfmoon on forehead; blue eyes

Mango - cream tom with gray stripes, white belly and throat; amber eyes

Swiss - dark blue-gray tom with a black mask, lighter belly and throat; green eyes

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The black she-cat set her paws down lightly, careful to not crush any dry leaf-fall leaves under paw. The mouse was tantalizingly close, its whiskers twitching as it searched for seeds. The she-cat's own whiskers twitched, anticipating a fleshy dinner.

She shifted her rump, tightened the muscles in her hind legs, and prepared to pounce. A sharp jab sent the queen off balance. Her tail brushed a clump of crabgrass and she uttered a couple of colorful words. The mouse froze in place, sensing a predator nearby. The warrior lost patience and dove out of the undergrowth, claws outstretched, at the petrified mouse. The dinner-to-be regained its wit at the last moment and flung itself into a closely knit briar bush. The she-cat pulled up short, not wanting to become entangled in the briars.

Suddenly, she felt nauseous and weak. She glanced down at her shadowy paws and realized that she could see the leaves through them...

"Your Majestic Deputy-ness! His Great Majesty-ship Leader Brackenstar and Her Holy Star-ness Priest Misttail have requested your awesome presence to delight their brilliant minds!"

Iceclaws mentally groaned. There was only a few cats in ThunderClan who spoke like that. It seemed Brackenstar had sent the apprentices to awaken her again. She warily opened one eye. A wet muzzle was stuck in her face. It was coated in short grey fur and-were those short whiskers? Oh, no. Not only had Brackenstar sent the apprentices to get her up, he had sent the worst one in particular.

"Yes, Squirrelpaw?" Iceclaws meowed sweetly, heaving herself into an upright position.

Squirrelpaw backed away, one paw still raised to jab her again. Iceclaws noted that weak sunlight was filtering through the branches of the willow den, meaning that it might be around midday. Great. Just how late had she slept in exactly?

"Brackenstar and Misttail are in the medicine den. They are waiting for you." It was Iceclaws' own apprentice, Moonpaw, who answered. His white head fur stuck up in the semi-mo-hawk that he had worn since his apprentice ceremony.

He was the only apprentice in ThunderClan who didn't use that horrible slang. Iceclaws liked to think that it was because of her strict mentoring program and the fact that she shared her opinions and beliefs with the eight month old tomcat.

"Thank you, Moonpaw. Now how about you two go tag onto a patrol?"

"But I don't wanna!" Squirrelpaw whined pathetically. Moonpaw silently sunk his teeth into Squirrelpaw's scruff and dragged the complaining apprentice out of the warriors' den.

Iceclaws stepped out of her nest and slid into a luxurious stretch. Then she started with her paws and ended up having groomed her whole body at least twice. She didn't bother with removing tufts of fur that had snagged onto the twigs in her nest because it was Nettlefoot's turn this week. Some of the younger warriors and the medicine cat apprentice thought it was adorable when Pinekit swaggered out of the den with a large clump of fur in his tiny jaws like he had yesterday.

Emerging into the camp clearing, Iceclaws shielded her eyes from the sunlight with one black paw. Turning out of the direct path of the sun rays, Iceclaws padded across the dry and dusty ground to the heap of prey in the center of the encampment. Selecting a plump mouse like the one in her dream, she settled down to devour her late breakfast.

Gulping the last bite down, she drew her paws over her whiskers to knock off any extra morsels that may have gotten caught there. Iceclaws tuned her ears to the midday conversation as she strode over to the compost heap to throw away the remains of the mouse and its skeleton.

"WindClan's new leader seems sensible. Maybe the border war will finally disperse."

"I don't think so. Some of the younger warriors are extremely driven."

"One...two...three..."

"Pinekit! Stay in the nursery until Nettlefoot gets back!"

"Shrewnose! Rookwing! Can you join Dappleblossom on a border patrol?"

"Four...five...six..."

"Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm not listening!"

"Seven...eight...nine..."

"Squirrelpaw! Never, ever swear at me again! Why can't you be more like Moonpaw?"

"TEN! Ready or not, here I come!"

Iceclaws lifted her paws as a kitten raced by, then continued over to the medicine den. As she neared the den, she spotted Seedpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice, by the young she-cat was slouched over, a dark scowl on her white face. She was tracing curlicues in the dirt with a pinkish-orange paw.

"What's wrong?" asked Iceclaws, padding up to her. Seedpaw jumped, then turned and gave Iceclaws a heavy dose of death glare.

"Nothing," she simpered, nose stuck in the air. "Now leave me alone." She turned and snottily swaggered off towards a small cluster of young male warriors. Iceclaws watched her pad off with concern, mildly wondering when Misttail was going to explain the medicine cat code to her apprentice.

Muted voices greeted Iceclaws as she stepped across the threshold of the medicine den. Brackenstar and Misttail were deeply involved in a heated debate, from the choice words her ears were picking up.

"Excuse me," Iceclaws meowed as she seated herself just inside the entrance. Scrabbling in the storage cave could be heard and Iceclaws briefly wondered if she was interrupting anything important.

"You can come in now!" The speaker was undeniably Misttail. The ThunderClan medicine cat had an unbelievably loud voice for such a small cat. Sometimes rival Clans mistook her for a tomcat (it had happened once or twice at Gatherings).

"Okay!" Iceclaws called as she rose to her paws and padded around stacks of herbs to the storage cave. A thin stream of rainwater had gathered in a plant-stuffed alcove and was dripping to the floor below. Iceclaws noted with interest that a curved strip of bark had been placed directly underneath the alcove to catch the falling drops.

The entrance to the storage cave was narrow. Iceclaws had to stoop and crawl along with her belly pressed to the stone to be able to fit. How had Brackenstar ever managed to get through this? He wasn't exactly a small cat.

"There you are! What took you so long? I sent Seedpaw to fetch you about half an hour ago!" Misttail sounded confused and possibly a slight bit annoyed.

Iceclaws slipped a paws in front of her face to hide her smirk. Knowing Seedpaw, she had probably attempted a long and completely unnecessary trek to avoid the simple task of waking the Clan deputy.

"Anyway, to business!" Misttail perked up immediately, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Sometimes it was freaky how she could switch attitude so quickly.

"Yeah, to business," Both she-cats jumped. They had completely forgotten about Brackenstar in the corner. He appeared positively bored. "Misttail wants to tell you about her dream. We think it might be an omen from StarClan."


	2. There's a Storm a Brewin'

**Out For Blood**

_Chapter One_

The air held a thick moisture to it as well as gray clouds in the dull blue sky. This scene could only be seen from the roof top of a building for the skyscrapers blocked it when on the ground.

Delicate golden paws landed atop the rusty-red shingled roof. They belonged to a golden tabby, her dark gray stripes zig-zagged acrossed her pelt which shined slightly in the weak light. She settled down to watch the clouds amble passed, her white belly now visible and the dark gray rings on her tail laying over her small paws.

Her green eyes watched the heavens as the sound of her kits yowling and battle cries broke the silence. Ever since she had taught the rambunctious three how to fight, they practiced every moment they could get.

"Mama!" Nigel's excited squeak could be heard over his siblings.

The tabby padded over to the edge and leaned down so her head peaked out, her white-furred throat just out of reach for a full-grown cat's grasp.

"Yes, Nigel?" Her green eyes were warm as her son's dark blue eyes stared up at her.

"Can we go on an adventure? Please!" He begged and did a small twirl to show his enlivenment.

"We can go once the storm has started and ended, sweetheart," The queen dropped down beside him, purring at his glum expression. "Don't get all sulky on me. I don't want to get stuck in the bad weather is all." She licked him in between his dark gray ears.

"Alright, mama. If that's what you say." Nigel nodded and his eyes brighten back to their usual spirit.

"Nigel! Come help me defeat the evil fox!" Delia called for the small dark gray-and-white tom as she batted at her older brother's paws.

"Coming!" He threw over his shoulder before turning his gaze back over to his mother. "When do you think the storm'll pass?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'd say in at least two days. The clouds are darker the normal storm clouds." She nudged her son in the direction of her other children and he didn't hesitate to bound over.

Gypsy watched the two battle their brother, who's golden-brown fur was bristled up to make him look bigger. He had the same dark gray tabby stripes as the queen did, but had white paws to match with them.

Delia had her brother's tail pinned as Nigel batted at Stefan's ears. Her mostly brown tortoiseshell coat rippled with weak muscles as she attempted to tackle the golden-brown tom.

With a small sigh, Gypsy wished better for her kittens, but only a single she-cat could do some much. Their father had disappeared without a trace the day after they were born which still infuriated her to the present day. At times, it pained her to gaze at Nigel for long periods of time because he mimicked his father. Dark gray pelt patched with white all over. Even his black underbelly and paws were the same, but his eyes were more gentle than the stubborn tom's she had loved.

Gypsy shook her head to clear the thoughts and ushered her protesting kittens into the empty warehouse as dusk was settling in. The space was terrifyingly massive for the mother's comfort, but it was the only place that wasn't occupied.

She watched with amusement as her children raced to the nest in the dim corner that was close to the exit and entrance. Delia's triumphant purrs echoed through the musky air as she stood in front of them, breathing heavy from the race.

"You three are a pawful, I hope you know that." The queen purred lovingly as she settled around them so they could keep warm.

"If it isn't fun, then it isn't us!" They squeaked in unison, making their mother shake her head lightly.

"Sleeping is to get you calm and ready for the next day, so let's hope your dreams are full of thrills," She tickled each of their noses with her tail-tip. "Now, lay down and rest up for me. I've promised Nigel that we all could go on an adventure soon as the storm passes." Their eyes lit up in excitement and obeyed her request.

"Goodnight, Mama." Nigel whispered as he snuggled into the torn, dirtied blanket and her fur.

"Goodnight, my loves." She licked their heads before setting her own on her paws, eyes closed and breathing slowing.

Soon, the little quartet was asleep just as the first drops of rain fell from the pregnant clouds. They _dinked _on the side of the metal structure and made lullabies for them to listen to as dreams full of challenges and adventures passed over the kitten's.

* * *

**So this concludes the first chapter of Out For Blood! I really hope you've enjoyed it and will come back for the next chapter.**

**I will be posting a new chapter around Friday, Saturday, or Sunday of next week depending on how busy I am. If you're lucky, I'll post before then.**

**Owakare****! - Odd**


End file.
